The present invention relates to automotive traction batteries and in particular to a system for mounting traction batteries in a hybrid electric automotive vehicle.
A hybrid powertrain of an automotive vehicle includes a battery comprised of a plurality of cells. Typically, the battery is secured in the vehicle by clamping a restraining bar across a top surface of the cells. The restraining bar may be fabricated from a high strength, and electrically conductive, material such as steel or from a high strength, electrically non-conductive material such as fiber-reinforced polymer.
However, battery features or components on the top surface of the battery cell may reduce the effectiveness of the restraining bar. The restraining bar is applied to a contact area of the top surface. The potential contact area is commonly reduced by one or more electrical terminals on the top surface. The terminal both reduces the top surface available for the contact area and, when an electrically conductive restraining bar is used, requires electrical isolation from the restraining bar.